


Rust and Cy-gars

by testedcyberneticz



Series: Allspark Almanac [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Medical, idk how to tag this, kup is grandpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testedcyberneticz/pseuds/testedcyberneticz
Summary: Gee, I wasn't retired for more'n a few centuries when he was assigned his own crew, Team Athiena. The poor bot caught some action out on the periphery. Some Decepticon slaggers attacked the space bridge in the Magnokor Astroid Belt and... Well, the story goes that a foul brew called "Cosmic Rust" devasted his body. He's still in recovery. I... I shoulda been there. It shoulda been me. -Kup
Series: Allspark Almanac [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708810
Kudos: 23





	Rust and Cy-gars

There was a lot of things Kup expected when he had decided to visit. The first one, being denied the ability to visit, was out of the way at least. But now, everything else was practically up for grabs in the worst way possible. Cosmic Rust was definitely no laughing matter. One that he had no idea if anything he expected would even be _right_.

Talking to the staff and gaining new knowledge of several new kinds of dos and don'ts didn't really bother him. He understood why, with what had happened in the past recent cycles. The only thing that bothered him about it was the wait to actually see Rodimus. Times like this was when he selfishly wished he was allowed to actually have a cy-gar in a hospital. There was a reason he usually had one in his mouth, for Primus' sake. 

Now actually getting to the room? Actually standing in front the room? It was terrifying. He knew he wasn't going to like what he was about to see. If anyone did, they'd have to be a disgusting person, so a reminder was nice at least. However, walking in and seeing the condition Rodimus was in was a whole other story. 

It was obvious he had been hit hard by the rust, an arm seemed to have been taken off the be replaced, and he wouldn't doubt the same would eventually happen to other parts if it hadn't been done already. Parts of no longer contagious rust stuck to him, and in general, he looked absolutely exhausted. Kup didn't blame him at all. He felt rather unnerved when Rodimus didn't seem to notice him until he was extremely close to the berth. 

"Kup?" Rodimus' vocalizer sounded... _Raw_. Both unused and overused at the same time in perfectly equal amount. 

"Hey kid." What was he even supposed to say? He knew, but only in concept.

"Good to see you haven't changed."

"You haven't changed either... Well, you're definitely stronger now, at least." Kup internally cursed at himself as he noticed Rodimus' expression change to that of doubt, "Hey. Don't give me that. I mean it." 

"I failed, Sir." He almost cursed outloud this time. He knew Rodimus only used that phrase when he was being completely and totally serious. 

"Soldiers don't succeed everytime. Also don't call me that, you're rank is higher than mine." He noticed the prime's lips thin out into a straight line. Or at least, as much as he could with rust somewhat sticking to his mouth. One of the few times he's extremely respectful to Kup, and it means something bad. Great. 

"I just didn't expect it so soon." Rodimus replied.

"You never do." Kup said simply.

There was silence for a long time, both due to Kup's awkwardness and Rodimus' issues with talking, then, "At least they ha-" he suddenly made a weird noise that sounded like clearing something out and Kup's spark almost burst in short lasting panic, "-have a cure for Cosmic Rust now." 

Kup's look was enough to make Rodimus answer a wordless question, "That happens sometimes." He nodded quietly in understanding, almost adjusting a cy-gar that wasn't there. 

"Even if there's a cure, you realize it'll be awhile before you can even go back to being _you_ , right?" Sure, that was vague, but it was the best way to word it after all. He was pretty sure it was, anyway.

"Wish I didn't." The answer was blunt, and almost stilted. Kup easily sensed the distress radiating from him.

And so, "You remember back in boot camp? When you saved my life from that grenade?" He smiled hearing Rodimus let out a small laugh. 

"Dramatic." With his one arm still there, he very lightly hut Kup with his hand, it barely even making contact, "It was a dud, don't you remember?" 

"I remember well, I'm not that old." 

"No, no, you are." 

"Shut up." 

"I have rust in my body and I still haven't shut-" another weird noise and a grimace from Rodimus, "-shut up, what makes you think I will now?" He quickly turned to a smug grin. 

"I don't, but I say it anyways." 

"I guess you can be a little hopeful." 

"I guess I can." 

"Hey remem-" the noise again, then trying to get a sound out, then the noise again, "-remember when- when your room got paint- painted bright green?" 

"Kid, I think you need to stop talking your-" 

"No. I- I want to keep talking." 

"Rodimus." 

"I haven't been- been able to talk-" Everytime that noise was made, it made Kup grimace, "-talk with anyone like this for days it- it's the worst, Kup. 'Aid is terrib- terrible at conversation." 

"You'll break your voice box at this rate." 

"Nah." 

"I mean it." 

"Come on just- just humor me or something." 

Maybe it was something about how Rodimus had said those word, his voice sounding the most desperate he had heard from anyone in a long time. Maybe he was getting soft. Maybe _both_ , "Fine, just this once. Just try to use a small amount of words as much as you can. I remember. The room thing."

"Got paid to- to do it." 

_"Paid?!"_ This just made him wonder how many pranks that had happened during boot camp happened because of money.

"Hundred." 

Kup couldn't manage holding back a laugh, "I was so angry back then, but it's funny now, isn't it?" 

"Yeah," Said Rodimus while smiling, "Yeah it is." 


End file.
